narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Piece in The Game
"A life not lived is a life not worth living." Atogakure. A haven for thieves and murderers trying to escape from the law. Destitute, broken down, the buildings invoke a sense of intimidation to outsiders, who see the landscape like something out of a post-apocalyptic wasteland. With the inside of the city no better, it helps to have strong connections. One individual does. Having taken the Atogakure crime ring by storm, she weeded out the criminals based on their mental states, recruiting the most mentally sound individuals in her personal cadre; One that follows Jashin. Her name, Jitoku. Having been made one of Jashin's champions, she set out to spread the word, but with the war going on, she knew she'd be a prime target going to any of the main villages. As she kept her head low, she went from village to village, country to country, until she found herself in a country that no longer had a name, a valley of skyscrapers touching against the horizon. Making her way to the city, she found herself attacked by some of the more "prestigious" members of Atogakure. Using her superior combat skills, she dispatched them quickly, but made sure not to kill them, seeing potential in using them as potential followers. Over the course of a few days, she took over Atogakure's crime ring by storm, eventually using her influence to become the undisputed ruler of Atogakure. From there, she began a structure change, turning petty thieves into intelligence gatherers and high level smugglers. High profile killers were turned into structured assassins, trained by the more expert combatants. And the most mentally stable of the crime ring, became part of Jitoku's personal Jashinist Unit. As Jitoku sits in her chair, watching the sun set through the glass of the top floor of the main skyscraper in Atogakure, one of her informants steps into the room. "Miss Jitoku, I have urgent news. About the War of The Burning Forest." The informant speaks up, several documents under her arm as she adjusts her glasses. "Good. What's going on out in the Land of Fire?" Jitoku asks, turning her chair around to face the informant. "Shenron Uzumaki's forces have been destroyed, overtaken by a trap set off by the defenders of Konohagakure. He didn't even try to retreat. He kept pouring his forces against a hopeless battle until he had nothing left." The informant replies with a disappointed sigh, setting down the documents on the oval table. "As expected. That damn, hardheaded fool couldn't commandeer a rebellion, much less an all out war." Jitoku speaks out. As she opens the documents, she sees maps of areas that Shenron's forces tried to take and ended up with the most casualties. Observing just how structured Konohagakure's forces are, she knows she'd never go with an all out assault like Shenron did. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. Shenron fucked up by trying to break a bridge by hitting the roadway. He didn't even bother trying to take out the foundation under it. And with his failed assault, Konohagakure will be more fortified than ever." Looking over the documents, she realizes they'll start rebuilding the moment the battle's over. "One the battle's over, they'll start rebuilding, setting the barrier back up over the village. While they're busy rebuilding, we'll start hitting their supply lines. We hit the most isolated routes first, ones that won't have any witnesses. We want them to think the attacks were caused by random shinobi out looking for something to steal. The caravans will be well defended, but with subtle tactics, they can be taken out quickly before they have a chance to realize what's going on. But we need to time it perfectly. Get them when they're tired, when they want to find the closest point to rest and fill up on food and other supplies. I want eyes on these trade routes whenever possible, but don't let them get risky; Keep them out of sight." Closing up the documents, Jitoku gets up from her chair and walks over to the window, her hands behind her back, holding one wrist in her hand. "It's time we fix the mistakes of the false leader and show them how it's really done."